Infidget story
by GhostlyEchidna
Summary: I again can't do summaries but this will be a interesting story and Infinte and Gadget have 2 kids named Eve and Evie so that's interesting I guess soo read it. It'll get good.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to say now that in this story Gadget and Infinite are already together and they have 2 kids. Evie and Eve. Yeah, that's all I'm going to really say and also I have started a poll and anyone taking the time to read this is you haven't already go look at the damn poll. That's not part of the story now read. Also, both Gadget and Infinite are males in this story and Eve and Evie refer to Gadget as mom or mommy and they refer to Infinite as dad or daddy. I'm saying this so nobody get's confused.**

"Gadget where the hell is Eve?". Infinite asked. "Ask Evie, I have no idea.". Gadget said sounding a tiny bit sad.

Gadget was only sad because they couldn't find Eve anywhere! You'd think she'd stand out because her fur is red and in Infinite and Gadget's house one of the only red things were Gadget and Eve. Eve had been missing for a few hours. It was after the 5th hour that Infinite and Gadget started to worry. Eve wasn't tall enough to reach the door at the time so she couldn't have gone outside. Not to mention the fact that Eve hates snow! It was November and it had already snowed.

"Evie, where's your little sister!?". Gadget asked. "I think she's *sob* hiding!". Evie said while crying. Evie was crying because her little sister Eve was missing. "Are you sure Eve isn't outside?". Gadget asked. "I'm sure. She hates the snow therefor, she's inside somewhere.". Infinite said. "Maybe she got over her fear, Infinite. Let's just go look outside.". Gadget said. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!? IT'S -3° OUTSIDE! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE BE OUTSIDE!?". Infinite yelled. "Daddy, *sob*be nice to *sob* mommy!". Evie said. "Oh, I'm sorry your mother is a dumbass.". Infinite said. Gadget didn't want to start a fight with Infinite so he just shrugged.

"I'm going outside.". Gadget said. "Yay! Snow!". Evie said. "Are you fucking crazy!? You two will get hypothermia!". Infinite said sounding a bit worried. "We do have fur, Infinite.". Gadget said. "We aren't naked mole rats!". Evie said. "We don't wear clothes. Also, who taught you about animals like that?". Infinite asked. "Teacher Uncle Gizmo.". Evie said. "Oh yeah, I forgot Gizmo is your teacher.". Infinite said. "So you forgot about my brother?". Gadget asked. "I mean, ever since we got that snowstorm a few weeks ago we've been stuck in the house so we haven't been bringing Eve and Evie to Gizmo.". Infinite said. "That's not important right now. We need to find Eve!". Gadget said.

~1 hour later~

"Why were you outside, Eve?". Gadget asked with anger in his voice. "Well, I saw a Chao egg outside! I couldn't let it freeze to death!". Eve said. "What in the world is a Chao?". Infinite and Evie asked. "Cream taught me about Chao's.". Eve said. "Don't you mean Chaos that water thing?". Infinite asked. "No, Infinite. Chao's are little creatures some people raise. Their adoreable!". Gadget said. "Mommy! Can we keep the Chao egg!? I don't want it to die!". Eve said. "If it's okay with Infintie.". Gadget said. "Go ahead.". Infinite said. "Yay!". Eve and Evie both said at the same time. "I gotta ask Cream for some help to raise one though. I've never researched them.". Gadget said. "I don't know anything about this Chao.". Infinite said. "Girls, you should get to sleep, it's past bedtime for you girls.". Gadget said. "Okay mommy!". Both Eve and Evie said at the same time. "Wait, Eve. Where's the Chao egg?". Gadget asked Eve. "I have it in me and Evie's room.". Eve said.

Gadget took the egg and placed it on the couch. While doing this Eve and Evie went to their rooms.

"Gadget?". Infinite asked sounding a little nervous. "What?". Gadget asked. "I have a question.". Infinite said sitting down right next to Gadget sounding more nervous and turning red. "What is it, Infinite?". Gadget asked sounding confused. Infinite stopped and looked into Gadget's eyes before saying... "Do you want to marry me, Gadget.". Infinite said without looking away. Gadget turned red. "Wait... are you tricking me or do you mean it?". Gadget asked. "I do mean it.". Infinite said. "Yes, I do.". Gadget said turning red still. [That escelated quickly. Don't ye think? Yes they were already together but they wern't married! Haha! We can only wonder how Eve and Evie reacting to hearing Infinite ask Gadget this. And yes. They are their kids. Their not adopted or anything. Infinite really fucked Gadget then you can only guess what happened after that. Eve and Evie! Back to the story now.] "You really mean yes?". Infinite asked Gadget. "Yes! I love you very much, Infinite.". Gadget said smiling. "I love you too. I'm so happy right now.". Infinite said half smiling.

Infinite was only half smiling because he thinks he edgy and he doesn't like to smile. Especially in public places. Shadow is far more edgy than Infinite and even Shadow smiles! [When he's not getting forced into sex by Mephiles. What an asswhole you are Mephiles.] Shadow isn't the happiest animal in the world but he smiles sometimes. [Again when Mephiles is raping Shadow.].

Little did Infinite and Gadget know is that Evie was having a nosebleed because she saw everything. [Me looking at pictures of Infinite x Gadget. I don't blame ya Evie!] "Evie? Are you okay?". Eve asked. Evie was paler than the time when she was sick. "Umm, Evie? Hello?". Eve asked.

"Eve? Why is Evie covered in blood?". Gadget asked. "Her nose is bleeding and I think she's dead.". Eve said. "She's not dead she just turned pale because her blood is on the damn floor.". Infinite said. "And the carpet is black so you can't see it as well?". Eve said. "I wonder who's idea it was to get black carpet.". Gadget said while giving Infinite a glance. "Hey, it's a good idea!". Infintie said. "This is nice but will Evie be OK?". Eve asked. "Yes, she'll be fine." Infintie said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so. I found that first chapter quite stupid. I'm sure y'all feel the same but I was making that at 1:36 AM annnd, reading it over I notice that. It's shit so I'm hoping this chapter comes out better .-.**

~1 hour later~

*Snowstorm cuts off power*

"EEK GHOST!". Evie shouted grabbing onto Infinite's tail. "That's from the snowstorm.". Infinite said.

Infinite was quiet. Evie on the orher hand wasn't. Gadget had wen't to sleep early because he hadn't slept in 2 days. Normally sombody like him is able to lack the sleep and be fine but that night he couldn't get a sentence out without yawning atleast 3 times. All of the fur on Evie's body was sticking up indicating that, she was disturbed. Eve was in her room sleeping.

"I'm going to sleep. I want you to do the same.". Infinite said. "No! I will go to sleep when I want to!". Evie said. "Mkay, *yawn* you don't need anything for your birthday.". Infinite said. "Yes I do!". Evie said and quickly grabbed onto Infinite's tail again.

"GET OFF MY TAIL!". Infinite yelled waking up Gadget and Eve.

Infinite fell to the floor because it hurt him a lot. Evie bit it to shut him up but it only made the pain for Infinite worse. Infinite raised his tail and threw off Evie.

"Infinite are you okay?". Gadget asked Infinite. "I'm fine I don't know if Evie is or not though.". Infinite said. "Ouch, I'm fine.". Evie said. "Wait? Both of you are awake! It's 3 AM!". Gadget said. "I know.". Infinite said.

Infinite was still on the floor, Gadget was kneeled down next to him and Evie was in the kitchen because she was throwed pretty far back. Gadget started to pet Infinite on the head.

"Gadget, I'm not a dog.". Infinite said. "You may not be a dog but I think jackal's are pretty closely related to dogs.". Gadget said. "Oh well.". Infinite said. "Evie please go and sleep.". Gadget asked Evie. "Okay mommy!". Evie said and went into her room. "She ignores me but listens to you. I swear that child is a fucking demon!". Infinite hissed. "Tell that to Mephiles. He'll love her. Oh or Eclipse! Those demons will love Evie!". Gadget said giggling a little. "Or Ghost will love her.". Infinite said. [Ghost is my OC hence the name GHOSTlyEchidna. Because her name is Ghost and she's a dead echidna. Yes, she's dead buut, she still interacts with the characters. Interesting right?] "I forgot her, she's a fucking demon.". Infinite said. "But she really is. She's dead.". Gadget said. "WAIT SHE'S REALLY DEAD!?". Infinite wisper shouted. "Yes? You did not know that?". Gadget asked. "NO HOLY FU*KING SH*T I'VE BEEN TALKING TO A DAMN FU*KING DEMON WHAT THE FU*K HOLY FUC*KING SH*T!". Infinite still wisper shouted. [Kids, turn back. Please. It'll only get worse from here for those who know what I mean~ that's for next chapter though! ;)] "Infinite, chill.". Gadget said. "What the fuck?". Infinite growled. "Now, tell me what you would say if Cream and Cheese were around.". Gadget asked. "The same thing.". Infinite said. "No, you wouldn't say all those swear words.". Gadget said. "No, that's incorrect. I still would say the same thing just it may get worse.". Infinite said. "Well, atleastt you're honest.". Gadget said.

[Cutting that chapter short because I'm making a *COUGH* GOOD chapter in chapter 3. For those who know what I mean it won't be just languge ;) Kids, please do not read next chapter unless you're over the age of 16. Or unless you feel okay about reading that shit.]


	3. Chapter 3

Turn back now kiddos. I really cannot believe I'm making a fanfiction with sex in it. I just can't. I really cannot. There's really no turning back now though because, I already said, "CHAPTER 3 WILL CONTAIN JACKAL AND WOLF SEX! BE PREPARED!". Yeah and um, I'm not turning back. [WTF am I doing? I chose to write fanfictions instead of finishing Sonic Adventure. WTF?] Whatever, if it's bad, I don't give a shit. Now that I'm writing this, I won't be updating for a long while considering the fact that that, WTF IS THIS CHAPTER!?... shit... [Next fanfiction with sex in it will be Sonic and Spike the Porcupine]. Anyone wondering where I find all these characters, Archie Comics. I read those. Welp, now... e- enjoy... [Update as of 9/11/2018 Part 4 now!]

The following day Eve and Evie wen't to Cream's house for a sleepover, this means that Infinite and Gadget were alone in the house. This also means that it's gon be a LOOOOOONG night for Gadget.

~Later the day. It's now 11 PM~

"Gadget? You know Eve and Evie aren't here. Right?". Infinite said. "Yea, why?". Gadget asked now confused as ever. "Because.". Infinite said giving Gadget a lustful look. Gadget caught onto this.

"I- Infinite, it's been a while since we've done it, yes?". Gadget asked. "So it's been about 5 months but we don't need to increase it to 6+ months? Do we?". Infinite said giving Gadget the same look. "I... I... no...". Gadget said looking down at the book he was reading.

Infinite took the book from Gadget.

"Infinite give it back.". Gadget growled. "I don't think I'll be giving it back till, hmm, tommorrow.". Infinite said. Gadget stairred at him growling.

Infinite was however not going to take maybe as an answer to his question. Infinite was not taking any of that bullshit. Both Gadget and Infinite knew it would be a long time before they get to be alone again and Infinite wasn't gonna wait any longer.

Infinite got a bit closer to Gadget. Although they were already pretty close.

"Infinite I don't want to right now, I'm tired.". Gadget said. "And who's fault is that?". Infinite said. "Grrr... mine...". Gadget said. "Both you and I know damn well that it'll be a LONG time before we get to be alone again. I'm not taking your answer. I'm taking mine.". Infinite said. "Then that would be rape.". Gadget said. "No it won't.". Infinite said. "Forcing me into sex? Actually yes, it is rape. I can get you into prision again if required.". Gadget said. "Mhm, sure. And also, both of us know that deep inside you're just wanting sex.". Infinite said. "N-no. Not true.". Gadget said. "You think I'm so stupid? Don't you?". Infinite asked. "I didn't say that.". Gadget said. "You're afraid I'll hurt you because it's been so long.". Infinite said. "Yes that and I'm tired.". Gadget said. "I didn't hurt you the first time. Did I?". Infinite said. "Yes, I know you didn't mean to but you still hurt me.". Gadget said. "You're too sensitive.". Infinite said. "Fine...". Gadget mumbled. "Fine what?". Infinite said. "I'll have sex with you... BUT YOU BETTER NOT GOT ME PREGENET AGAIN! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!". Gadget said. At first, then yelled that last part. "Well, it's not my fault I'm able to get you preg.". Infinite said. "No but that was terrible. Sure I love Eve and Evie but that was terrible.". Gadget said. "You're still alive. You're still breathing. You're fine.". Infinite said. Gadget rolled his eyes.

Infinite wasn't gonna continue to wait.

"I mean it Infinite, don't hurt me...". Gadget said. "I know, and I won't.". Infinite said. "That's really hard to believe.". Gadget said. "Whatever.". Infinite said.

OKAY OKAY! I know I said PART THREE GOOD PART! Well, being moved to the next part... I'm really just uneasy about writing stuff like that! I promise I will however get part 4 out ASAP. However, I've been REALLY busy recently sooo I will still make it but just wait a few days.


End file.
